


That's my Ship

by invisame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: You reunite with your favorite star ship. Oh, and your husband too.





	That's my Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Wookie. Bold is Greedo whatever language he speaks.

You'd been hunting for Han Solo and the Falcon for a long time. Every time you thought you'd found him, he seemed to disappear just before you arrived. Your task would have been infinitely easier if you weren't trying to keep your own identity a secret. You had a price on your head and were doing your best to make sure it stayed on your shoulders where it belonged. The fact a good portion of the galaxy thought you dead, made the task a bit easier.

You had little hope your recent venture would be any different, but you traveled to Tatooine nonetheless. It was there in a secluded little alcove, you found her. Your ship. The Millennium Falcon. 

Lando had left you for dead and stolen her. He'd then lost her to Han in a card game. The smuggler's current possession of it, didn't make it any less yours. You grinned as you stepped over to her, running your hand against any part you could touch. Man had you missed her. Almost as much as you'd missed her current pilot. You jogged up the ramp, turning in a slow circle when you made it inside. You tossed back the hood of the robe you wore and slid off your dark glasses. 

A pair of wookie feet sticking out from under a console caught your eye. You leaned against the wall, arms crossed over your chest. "Hello, furball," you said. 

Chewie slid out and practically squealed when he saw you. He scrambled to his feet and wrapped you in a gigantic hug. He spun you a circle while he continued to celebrate your arrival.

You patted his arm. "I missed you, too, big guy, but I can't breathe."

He sat you down and chattered at you. _Does Han know you're back?_

You shook your head. "No, I haven't seen Han yet. I've been trying to catch up with you two almost since he won my ship."

He cocked his head to the side. _That's a long time._

"You're telling me. Where is he?"

_ Getting parts. _

"Hey Chewie, you get that panel fixed yet?" Han's voice came from outside and you heard his feet thud on the ramp. 

Your heart skipped a beat. How you'd missed that scruffy man. 

Chewie made a sound of encouragement behind you and shoved you forward a step before he disappeared toward the cockpit. 

Han stepped into view his eyes glued to the part in his hands as he fiddled with it. Your breath caught. Your poor memory of the gorgeous man had nothing on the real thing. 

"Chewie, did you get it fixed or not? I got the part we need for the rear gun." 

"Hi, Han." Your voice was soft and broke slightly on his name. 

"Hey," he said distractedly barely glancing at you before turning back to the part in his hand. 

You counted in your head, getting to two before the smuggler froze and looked up slowly. His eyes widened as he took you in and the part fell from his hands. In three long strides he was in front of you. His hands framed your face, undoubtedly getting grease on your cheeks but you didn't care. 

"Y/N," he breathed as his eyes took in your every feature. "How are you here? I thought you were dead."

You hummed in agreement. "I get that a lot." You hooked your hands around his wrists. "I missed you, Han Solo."

Tears came to his eyes though they didn't fall. "Not as much as I missed you, Y/N Solo."

His lips crashed into yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You'd started to give up hope you'd ever end up here again. You had never been so glad to be wrong.

When you finally broke apart from the kiss, you laid your head against his chest. 

"What happened, Y/N? Where have you been? It nearly killed me when I lost you." He kept pressing kisses against the top of your head as he held you against him. 

"I hate to break this to you, Han, but Lando is a coward."

He snorted as he released you and took a step back. He always became restless when he became angry or irritated. "Tell me something I don't know, sweetheart." 

You glanced down as you remembered that day then looked back up at him. He kept darting glances at you as he paced. "Greedo caught up with me on that run. I've still got a rather nasty scar from the blaster shot I took, but I managed to get away. By the time I did, Lando was gone with my ship. He told everyone I was dead. Greedo wasn't going to say different. Jabba paid him based on those rumors."

Suddenly feeling tired, you ran a hand down your face. "In all fairness to Lando, I nearly was dead. By the time I recovered. You'd already taken the Falcon from him and were gone. It's taken me a long time to catch up with you."

He pulled you into his arms again. "You should have sent me a message or something."

You shook your head. "It was better if I was dead. Bounty hunters quit looking for me. The worst part was I had enough money to pay off the slug but Greedo didn't believe me. Lando took that, too."

Han chuckled. "Don't let Jabba hear you call him a slug. That won't end well. And we'll get our revenge on Lando, sweetheart. Don't you worry about that."

***

Later that afternoon, after repairs had been made, you found yourself sitting in the Mos Eisley Cantina, Han by your side. You were on your second drink as you caught up on what you'd both been up to for the last three years. There was some sort of altercation on the other side of the bar but you both ignored it. This was the Mos Eisley after all. 

Chewy headed your way not long after, two men trailing behind him. You arched a brow in question. _They need passage to Alderaan ,_ he said. _The old man is a Jedi._  

You and Han exchanged a look. A Jedi would be hot cargo with the Empire everywhere. It was your favorite type of haul. The two men sat across from you and Han draped an arm over your shoulders. 

"Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewy says you need passage to the Alderaan system." Irritation flashed through you with his words. The Falcon was your ship, damn it.

"Yes, if she's a fast ship," the Jedi said.

"Fast ship?" Han said. 

You cut him off before he could say anything more. "She's fast enough to outrun Imperial starships. That should be fast enough for you. She's also mine." You elbowed Han in the ribs as you said the last. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "What's your cargo?"

"Just passengers. Myself, the boy and two droids," the old man answered.

"Would those be the droids the storm troopers were looking for earlier?" You'd heard plenty while searching for the falcon.

The Jedi blinked at you while the kid looked nervous. "No. Those were not the droids they were looking for."

"Mmm-hmm," you said though you didn't believe him in the slightest. 

Apparently neither did Han. He leaned back in his seat. "Ten thousand. All in advance."

"Ten thousand!" the kid exclaimed. "We could almost buy our own ship for that."

"But who's going to fly it, kid?" Han asked with a smirk.

You shook your head. Little did Han know you didn't need the credits. And it was always good to have a Jedi on your side. "Two thousand up front. Three more when we drop you off."

Everyone at the table snapped their heads in your direction. 

"Deal," the Jedi said with no hesitation. 

"No, no, no. Hold on just a damned minute." Han turned to you and lowered his head until your faces were less than an inch apart. "What are you doing here, sweetheart? That run's worth more."

"It is not and you know it."

"There's a slug I need to give some lettuce to, doll. What I asked for is barely going to appease him," he argued through clenched teeth. "And I'd really prefer it if he didn't try to kill you again."

"Don't worry about the slug. I can take care of him for both of us."

His eyes widened in surprise and he studied your gaze. Finally, he tilted his head with a shrug and turned back to the others. "You heard the lady." 

You noticed two storm troopers talking to the bartender. "You two need to get out of here. Docking bay 94. We'll leave as soon as you get there. The sooner the better, yeah?"

By the time the troopers arrived at the table, the Jedi and the kid were gone. Han and you were kissing while the wookie made disgusted noises beside you. When the troopers left, Han looked past you to Chewy. "Go get the ship ready, would you?"

_ Fine,  _ the wookie all but pouted and headed on his way. One more kiss from Han and he wrapped your hand in his to lead you through the bar. Greedo appeared in front of Han, blaster to his chest. You sucked in a breath and hid behind your smuggler. This would not end well.  For the bounty hunter, anyway. You'd been waiting a long time to get your revenge on the green bastard.

"Greedo," Han said, putting his hands up as he shifted you over to a table. You slid into the bench first. You kept your hood up and your face buried in Han's side. "I was just on my way to tell Jabba I have his money."

**_ "It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. He put a price on your head so big every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be after you. _ ** " Greedo said as he sat across from you. 

You swallowed a laugh and Han looked down at you. "I've heard that before," you said.

**_ "Who is this?" _ ** Greedo asked, gesturing toward you with the blaster.

"Forget me already?" You tossed your hood back and turned in your seat to face your old foe. You left one hand on Han's thigh and with the other you pulled your blaster from the folds of your robe. "I just on my way to see Jabba, too. Something tells me he'll be more surprised to see me than Han. What do you think?"

Greedo's mouth dropped open as he stared at you. His face turned a rather odd shade of blue, and you wondered if he was about to puke. 

"Exactly how much money would you owe Jabba if he finds out I'm alive?"

**_ "I'm lucky I found you before anyone else then." _ **

"What?" Han interrupted. "You're just going to kill her? What about me? Jabba won't be happy when he finds out I had the money and you killed me anyway."

Greedo tilted his head, trying not to look afraid but his color gave him away. ** _"Maybe I'll just kill both of you. Collect my bounty for Han and take your ship."_**

You pulled the trigger on your blaster and killed the bounty hunter before he could get any other wise ideas. "That's my ship," you said.


End file.
